Seeding equipment such as an air drill often utilizes air flow dividers to direct-air and material from one supply hose to two or more delivery hoses. In some drills, two ranks of openers are offset from each other to provide a relatively narrow row spacing. When a wider row spacing is required, the air delivery hoses to one of the ranks of openers are incapacitated by removing the delivery hoses from the dividers, capping the hoses and reinserting the blocked hoses in the dividers for storage. Alternatively, the operator can remove the divider and directly connect the appropriate delivery hose to the supply hose. Other systems include internal valves having selectively positionable plates or flaps.
Operators are demanding air systems that better facilitate row spacing changes. Manually changing hose routings to achieve the desired spacings can be time consuming and inconvenient. Additional parts including caps are required and are subject to loss. Internal plates or flaps generally require a linkage for external control that can easily become inoperable from product buildup and contamination. Some dividers are costly to mold and time-consuming to assemble. A considerable amount of hardware often is necessary to assure an air-tight assembly. Many operators purchase a machine without a conversion feature but later desire to have the feature.